Somewhere, Somehow
by lotolight
Summary: Dos años han pasado desde que Alphonse recuperó su cuerpo. Aún así, los dos hermanos no han olvidado a la niña que tanto querían, que desapareció misteriosamente. Lemon, Elricest. Poderes sobrenaturales, dimensiones alternas.


Ok tengo que admitir que estoy TAN aburrida que escribiré este fanfic sólo por eso. Jamás pretendí escribir un fic, pero la necesidad (de hacer cualquier cosa) es inminente. Ni modo.

Dos años han pasado. Edward y Alphonse se las han arreglado bien, ahora viven tranquilos, sin mucho que contar; sin embargo, su fantasma no los abandona.

Sophie. Se fue tal como llegó: sin previo aviso, de la nada. Tantas cosas habían vivido juntos, tantos momentos inolvidables y aventuras. ¿Por qué se fue? Ni Ed ni Al sabían la respuesta. Desapareció un día, hace tanto…

**---Dos años atrás, en un frío Invierno---**

Edward despierta bañado en su propia sangre. De nuevo había perdido su brazo y su pierna. El dolor es insoportable, pero no importa, tiene que saber si funcionó. No puede levantarse, no puede ni moverse. Esta vez el dolor es más intenso, punzante. Cree que va a morir.

-Nii-san… ¿Dónde estás?...nii-san, tengo mi cuerpo! Nii-san…¡Nii-san!  
Alphonse se acercó a su hermano, alarmado por la visión espantosa que se repetía en su vida, pero ésta ocasión la podía ver con sus ojos humanos.  
-Al..phonse….  
-Nii-san, tu brazo, tu pierna!  
-no importan.. lo que importa..es …que has vuelto.  
-Nii-san!- Alphonse grita, abrazando a su hermano.

Ya no hay nadie, están solos. En ese inmenso teatro. La piedra filosofal había sido usada, y el cuerpo de Al está muy débil aún para cargar a su hermano. Ya no había esperanza  
Alphonse llora inconsolable, clamando por su hermano. Edward está triste, no quiere verlo llorar, si éste es el tiempo final de su existencia.  
-Alphonse, por..…no llores…  
-Nii-san, no puedes morirte, no… no ahora…  
-Al, por favor… déjame ver… tu rostro.

Alphonse mira a su hermano, tratando de quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos en vano. Edward sonríe. Ya no siente más dolor.  
Se escuchan unos pasos. Alphonse voltea asustado. ¿Y si Dante regresó? Se nota una sombra a lo lejos. Alphonse se siente más calmado ahora que ve quién es. Una chica, de 14 años, Pelo corto y blanco, ojos entre azul y verde, rostro inocente, con un vestido corto verde oscuro. Sophie.  
-¡Sophie! ¿nos seguiste hasta aquí?  
-So..phie..-trata de decir Edward  
Sophie se asusta al ver a Ed en el piso, sangrando, con un extraño desnudo a su lado (pues sí, el cuerpo de Alphonse tenía que regresar desnudo no? Jaja no se preocupen se tapó con el abrigo rojo de Edu). Este extraño es algo familiar, pero, no puede ser.  
-…¿Al…Alphonse?  
-Sí, soy yo- dice sonrojado el muchacho  
-¡Has vuelto! Pero qué le pasó a Ed?  
-Ed…dio su pierna y su brazo por mi.  
-Y… qué hacen aquí?! Tenemos que llevar a Ed al hospital rápido!  
-Pero ¿cómo? No puedo cargarlo  
-Pero yo, sí. Vamos!  
-No puedes! Eres muy frágil, y ed pesa bastante  
-Te dije que yo puedo!, no voy a dejar que se muera ahí tirado, tengo que intentar al menos.  
-Al… está bien..-apenas logra decir Ed.

Sophie sube a Ed a su espalda, después de vendar las heridas con tela de cortinas del teatro. Alphonse va con ella, haciendo lo que puede con un cuerpo casi atrofiado, luego de cinco años de permanecer en la Puerta. Comienza una laboriosa subida, de tanta escalera. Sophie resbala muchas veces, aún así cuidando de no lastimar más a Ed. Un rastro de sangre corre tras de ellos, apenas apaciguada por los vendajes. Tras lo que parece una eternidad, logran llegar a la Iglesia.

Alphonse va a buscar ayuda. Sophie cae extenuada.  
-Sophie…gracias.  
-No te iba a dejar morir ahí, Ed.  
-Gracias. Viva o muera, no te olvidaré- dice de todo corazón, sonrojado, aunque Sophie piensa que es por las heridas. Tiene una cara tan tierna, piensa ella.  
-Ed…yo tampoco te olvidaré, no sabes lo que significas para mí.  
Sophie se acerca a él, los dos recostados en el piso del recinto, y lo abraza con cuidado, suavemente, con algo de pena pero ya no tiene vuelta atrás.  
-Sophie…-Edu se sonroja, cierra los ojos, disfruta estar junto a ella. ¿Qué es esto que siento?, ¿por qué nunca le presté atención antes?, no importa, ni siquiera sé si voy a sobrevivir; aún así…

Ed se desmaya. Ya no aguanta más el dolor. Un momento después Sophie se separa de él al ver que no dice nada, y asustada lo ve desmayado. Checa su respiración y ve que sigue vivo. Al menos no ha muerto…-piensa ella.

Un momento después llega Alphonse con algunas personas; transeúntes, el panadero de la colonia Amarilla, el hombre que atendía en la biblioteca. Sophie ya conocía a algunas personas luego de vivir meses en Central con los hermanos Elric. Todas estas personas se acercaron a ver a Ed. Alguien llamó a una ambulancia. Antes de que lo supieran, Alphonse y Sophie se encontraban en la ambulancia camino al hospital, junto a Ed. Mientras las heridas de Fullmetal eran cauterizadas, Les permitieron a Sophie y Alphonse esperar en la habitación que sería de su hermano.

Sophie se quedó viendo a Alphonse. De verdad estaba mal. Su cabello llegaba a las rodillas, su cuerpo estaba famélico, su mirada perdida. Bueno, estuvo cinco años lejos de este planeta-piensa Sophie. Sin embargo, era tan lindo como ella imaginaba. Si en una armadura inmensa y aterradora él podía ser tierno, amable, lindo y amistoso, en su verdadero cuerpo sus cualidades se triplicaban y se notaba en su rostro, sus manos, sus ojos, su sonrisa…  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Alphonse, al encontrar a Sophie observándolo.  
-nada, este…es sólo que te ves… diferente.  
-diferente? Eeh pues, sigo siendo el mismo, sabes?- dice Al, asustado  
-noo, no diferente mal. Diferente…lindo.  
-eeh….bueno- Al se sonroja, queda casi como un tomate, y Sophie se ríe al verlo.  
-Es verdad, eres el mismo- dice ella- te sigues sonrojando mucho.  
-¿Eeh? Pero si una armadura no se sonroja.  
-no, pero yo notaba cuando algo te daba pena; es como si te sonrojases.  
-o_O si tú lo dices- contesta, tímidamente, volteando la mirada.

Sophie no puede resistirlo, se acerca y lo abraza tiernamente, sonrojándose ella igual, aunque no tanto como Alphonse.  
-So…Soph…- dice incrédulo Alphonse O///O!!  
-te ves tan lindo que no pude resistirme, deja que te abraze, ¿sí? n.n'  
-Ok ó///ò…

El corazón de Al comenzó a latir muy rápido. Es verdad, cuando estaba en la armadura ella lo abrazaba todo el tiempo, pero él no podía sentirlo. Ahora, piel contra piel, su aroma embriagándolo, sentía como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación anunciando que ya traían al paciente. Pronto llegaron otras dos enfermeras con Ed en una camilla, y lo acomodaron en la cama de su habitación. No morirá, fue el pronóstico, pero tardaría un poco en recuperarse. Al fin pudieron respirar aliviados.

Cuando Ed despertó junto a él estaban en una banca Alphonse y Sophie, dormidos; Sophie apoyada en la pared tras de ella, y Alphonse con la cabeza en el regazo de ella. De alguna manera, Sophie le recordó a su madre. Ed sonrió al verlos tan tiernos a los dos. Ambos tenían residuos de sangre, SU sangre. Alphonse llevaba aún su abrigo rojo; de hecho, era lo único que traía puesto. Sophie tenía el vestido, los brazos y el rostro totalmente pintados con sangre. Hasta su cabello, que era blanco azulado, se tiñó de rojo anaranjado.

Ed cerró los ojos. El cuerpo de su hermano había vuelto. Y él no murió, afortunadamente. Dante huyó, es cierto, y Wrath y Gluttony seguían vivos, pero no importaba, ya tendrían tiempo de arreglárselas. Y Sophie…. Sophie… ¿qué haría ahora? No podía decirle lo que sentía. Su hermano estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conocieron. Tendría que aguantarse. Al menos, los tenía a ambos a su lado. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, esa es la primera parte. En el próximo episodio!!: más de lo que pasó hace dos años, y cómo es que Sophie desapareció. Este es mi primer fanfic n.n espero les guste.


End file.
